Natural Chemistry
by littleloreal
Summary: Edward gets more than he bargained for on his first day at a new job... Edward/Bella AU smut


**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything :(**

* * *

'Hi… erm, my name is Edward… Edward Cullen, erm, Mr. Cullen. I'm er… the new teacher, chemistry teacher that is…' my voice trailed off to almost a whisper as I felt my entire face redden furiously. _Such an idiot,_ I cursed myself internally. Why was I incapable of uttering even the most basic of sentences to the opposite sex? How hard would it have been to simply walk up to the female receptionist and calmly say, 'I'm the new chemistry teacher, Edward Cullen.' Dear God, it was only seven words!

I shot a glance at the receptionist. She was smirking slightly as she tapped away at her computer, and my gaze instantly returned to the floor as I felt my blush deepen. God, what was wrong with me? Why did women like her, or rather, women in general, make me feel so inferior? The receptionist, Lauren according to her nametag, wasn't even my type: bleached blonde hair, fake tan and fake nails. Probably fake boobs if I dared to look, although I doubted I'd know the difference. Intellectually I was almost definitely her superior, so why was I cowering from her disdainful gaze?

'Mr. Cullen?' I had to look up now, and met her baby blue eyes reluctantly. She gave me a phony smile as she handed over my new classroom keys, as well as a map of the school.

'Your classroom, as well as the staff room, canteen and supply cupboard are all on this map. I trust Principal Hardy has told you everything else you need to know?' she simpered.

'Yes, yes… um, thank you,' I muttered as I grabbed the keys as quickly as I could, eager to get away from her. Unfortunately, in doing so, I managed to drop my briefcase, which opened on impact. My flask of coffee also hit the ground, the lid coming off, as brown liquid splashed across the carpet, my shoes and most of my papers. _God! _Why did stuff like this always happen to me?! And on my first day at a new job too. I quickly bent down, trying to mop up as much as possible with my pocket handkerchief, but it wasn't doing much good. Behind me, I could hear the muffled laugh of the receptionist.

I suddenly heard a different noise, and realised that there was a woman stood right in front of me, giggling lightly at the mess I'd made. It was a pretty, melodic sound that made my heart race. I glanced up slowly, gulping when I registered navy patent high heels, long creamy legs, a shapely body encased in a pretty white and navy dress, and finally a beautiful face with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. I gaped. She was absolutely gorgeous, and _way, way_ out of my league.

'I think you might need more than that to clear this up,' she smiled, still chuckling slightly. Somehow I didn't mind her laughter, feeling almost that she was laughing with me, rather than _at_ me, as most people tended to do. There was just something about this gorgeous creature that seemed _nice_, although I supposed that might have been my dick talking, as it had definitely stirred at the sight of her beauty.

But no, my instincts were proved correct, when Mystery Woman snapped sharply at Lauren to 'stop snickering' and then disappeared, returning moments later, toilet roll in hand. She then promptly started clearing up the mess I'd made.

It occurred to me that not only was I just sitting there, forcing her to do all the work, but that I hadn't even said two words to her! I quickly grabbed some tissue, and tried to make my mouth work. Unfortunately, all I could think of to say was, 'God, you're pretty' and 'How do you make your hair so shiny?' I bit down on my lower lip. No way was I blurting out something like that!

'Almost done,' Mystery Woman grinned. I was once again captivated by her beauty. _Say something! _My brain screamed. I couldn't just let her walk away without at least attempting conversation.

'Um… thanks! For, you know, the help. It was… really great of you,' I stuttered. God, if she didn't think I was a fool before…

'No problem,' she said, standing up again and smoothing her dress down, 'I'm quite accident-prone myself, so I know how these things happen.' She shook her hair over her shoulders (whilst I tried really hard not to stare at her boobs), and turned around, adding a 'See you around' and a smile over her shoulder.

See you around! _See you around! _I was flabbergasted. No woman had ever said anything like that to me, and although I knew it was only a turn of phrase and that Mystery Woman was probably only being polite, I still felt a shot of adrenaline run through me. Perhaps I did have a chance with her…

'Wait! I'm, um…' _Shit, _she'd turned around and I was speechless again. But the corner of her mouth turned up in a sexy half-smile. 'Oh I already know who you are, Mr. Cullen. I'm Dr. Swan.'

Well, _damn. _I'd only gone and fallen for my boss.

* * *

All through morning classes, I couldn't stop thinking about my run-in with Dr. Swan. I knew I should have been concentrating on teaching about acids and alkalis to high schoolers, but I couldn't get her out of my mind. When I'd applied for the job, Principal Hardy had explained that interviews were normally conducted by Dr Bella Swan, head of the Chemistry Department. However, Dr. Swan had been completing research during the summer, and so my interview had been with her second-in-command, Ms. Rosalie Hale.

Although I'd known that Dr. Swan would have finished her research by now, I'd had no way of knowing just how beautiful she'd be. _Give it up, Edward, _I thought. There was no way I could strike up a romance with my superior. _As if she'd have you_, a taunting voice in the back of my head reminded me. Well that was definitely true. Bella Swan was absolute perfection. And me… well, let's just say I wasn't.

It wasn't that I was terribly ugly. I knew that. I'd just never had any good experiences with the female sex. During High School, I'd been a total geek, hiding away playing video games and reading science journals. In my senior year, I'd managed to kiss one girl, my next-door-neighbour Jessica Stanley. It had been an amazing moment, and had helped me feel like a normal teenage boy for the first time, despite the fact that I didn't really like Jessica that way. Still, I'd hoped to finally get a girlfriend. Said hopes had been dashed, however, when I approached Jessica at school the next day and proceeded to ask her to the Spring Fling, an action I thought appropriate for a potential boyfriend. Jessica had turned bright red and uttered an emphatic 'No!', before dragging me away and explaining hurriedly that our kiss had been a mistake she'd like to keep secret – she'd been upset about her boyfriend Mike dumping her, but now he wanted her back, and she didn't want everyone knowing she had kissed someone like me. 'No offence, Edward,' Jessica had said. I had been absolutely mortified.

Needless to say, my one experience with girls led me to be even more introvert once I got to college. And since I was determined to achieve my degree with first-class honours, socialising hadn't been high on my list of priorities. And now here I was. Twenty-five, and a virgin who had no idea how to act around women.

The lunchtime bell rang, shocking me out of my reverie. How was it midday already? God, I'd better get my act together, or they'd be firing my sorry ass. Realising I needed petri dishes and agar for my next class, I decided to head to the supply cupboard before eating lunch. I quickly located it on the map, and hurried across the school, hoping if I was quick I'd get the chance to stare, and maybe even talk to Dr. Swan once I made it to the staff room. I threw open the door to the supply cupboard and jumped slightly when I realised there was already someone in there.

'Why hello, Mr. Cullen. In a rush?' Dr. Swan's smooth voice accosted me, from where she was returning a tray of Bunsen burners. She quirked an eyebrow, and I realised my mouth was hanging open. I shut it with an audible snap. 'Hello,' I murmured, still staring.

'Are you coming in or out?' Dr. Swan smirked, gesturing to my frozen form in the doorway. 'In,' I muttered decisively, stepping forward and closing the door behind me. However, this step made me realise just how small the cupboard truly was. I was now inches from Dr. Swan, and I could feel her breath across my face. God, how I wanted to close the gap between our faces and kiss her!

'Hey,' I murmured again, hardly daring to believe we were so close.

'You already said that,' she bit back a giggle, and I longed to be the one biting down on her full bottom lip.

'Well, Mr. Cullen, this has been lovely. Let's be sure to do it again sometime…' she trailed off with a smile. Was I imagining the suggestive tone in her voice? Could she actually be flirting with me? With a parting wink, Dr. Swan brushed past me in such a way that I was sure I could feel her nipples, and left the supply cupboard.

_Oh…my god. _I felt like I was having a heart attack. Did that really just happen? It seemed more like one of my fantasies. And if it _did_ happen, how did I make sure it happened again? _Oh god. _My little exchange with Dr. Swan had left me with a not-so-little hard-on, and I was stuck in a supply cupboard with less than half an hour of my lunch break left. Why did these things always happen to me?

* * *

It was the end of the day, and I was slowly sorting which papers to take home. Slow, because my mind was elsewhere. On Bella Swan to be precise. It had _not_ been a productive day. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Sure, Dr. Swan was beautiful but so were hundreds of women. It didn't explain why I couldn't get her out of my head. I just had this ridiculous feeling that there was something between us, something that sparked and crackled with energy. _God, _I was a joke!

I got a shock when I heard my classroom door shut and lock abruptly. Surprised, I looked up, only to feel my heart stop when I saw Dr. Swan leaning seductively against the door.

'Hi,' she murmured, biting on that bottom lip again. I simply stared at her.

When it became obvious I wasn't going to say anything, she chuckled and moved towards me. 'Are you alright there?' she asked softly.

'Fine,' I mumbled, too distracted by her presence, which was now right in front of me, 'Yeah… hi.'

'Good,' she whispered, and then suddenly pressed her lips against mine for a fraction of a second. It was so quick I couldn't even think about responding. My mind was a blank.

'Sorry!' Dr. Swan said, cheeks turning a delicious pink, 'Was that… okay? I just wanted to do it ever since I first saw you.' She seemed nervous for the first time.

Somehow I found my voice, 'Yes, yes, it was _more _than okay! It was… absolutely great.' And then, my own cheeks now as red as hers, I muttered, 'You could, maybe, do it… again?'

Dr. Swan grinned and seemed to regain her confidence. 'Fantastic,' she said, before pulling my face towards hers in a mind-blowing kiss. It was literally mind-blowing. All I could think of was her sweet smell and the sensations of her soft lips moving on mine. And I managed to kiss her back this time.

'I've been thinking about doing this all day,' she breathed, and I was actually inhaling her breath. I felt faint for a moment. Her tongue pushing at my lips and begging for entrance to my mouth brought me back though. 'I could barely concentrate.' Our tongues brushed against each other, sending sparks straight to my dick. 'Mmm, Edward,' Bella moaned. _Oh God, _did she just moan? 'I can call you Edward, right?'

'Yeah, sure, Bella?' I said a little hesitantly. After all, she was still my superior. But Bella didn't even seem to hear me. She bit down on my lower lip, and I threw myself into the kiss and forgot everything except tongues clashing and teeth clicking and _lust._

However, Bella's hand stroking my hard-on through my pants brought me out of our kissing bubble. 'Bella!' I gasped, 'Oh, God, Bella.'

'Feel good?' she murmured as her teeth found my earlobe and bit down, before moving down my neck to my collarbone. I couldn't stop moaning, which she took as conformation. 'We can go on,' she said, 'But this has to stay a secret, right? Could get fired.' By 'go on' I could only hope she meant _all the way_, and I was willing to do anything to keep her hand where it was. 'Right,' I gasped out, as her hand continued massaging my cock through two layers of fabric.

Still kissing me, she deftly unzipped my pants and worked her little hand into my boxers. I couldn't help groaning as I felt her fingers close around my cock. I threw my head back, and only then noticed that Bella had me backed up against the classroom wall. Thank God, because I didn't think I could stand up on my own.

Bella brushed her thumb slowly over my tip and then drew her hand along my length. She pumped her hand a few times, increasing pressure and speed, and just as I thought I was about to come, she stopped.

But things were only about to get hotter. I could scarcely believe my eyes as Bella drew my cock out and dropped to her knees in front of me. 'Mmm, so big,' she admired, before leaning in… and kissing, _kissing, _my dick. I felt like I was in a dream as her tongue darted out and flicked over my tip before sliding down my shaft. _Mffurgh, _was the sound I just made even human? Who cared? And then the unexplainable feelings of pleasure increased as Bella slowly took my entire length into her mouth and sucked. I felt myself hit the back of her throat and grunted in ecstasy. Bella Swan was giving me a _blow job!_

She sucked for a few minutes before gently releasing me and standing up. I was glad she'd stopped then, as I didn't want to ruin the moment by coming in her mouth (although that would have been so hot) and there was no way I would've asked her to stop.

With a playful smirk, Bella clambered onto my desk, and tugged me nearer by my tie. 'I'm so wet for you, Edward,' she moaned, grabbing my hand and sliding it under her dress. I gasped when I met the lacy edge of her panties. 'Feel how wet I am for you, Edward. I've been wet all day…' My fingers slipped into her panties and met her warm, wet centre. Oh my god! I had never felt anything like this.

Of course I had no idea what I was doing, and was even more clueless in my cloud of lust, but I managed to rub my fingers over where I thought her clit was, and then slid one finger along her lips and inside her. Whatever I was doing, Bella seemed to like, as she writhed and moaned on top of the desk and arched her hips into my hand. I slowly pumped one finger in and out of her centre, encouraged by her breathy groans.

Suddenly she reached down and yanked my hand away. 'Can't wait anymore,' she panted, 'I need you.' Oh, how it felt to hear those words! But Bella was clearly in a hurry as she rid herself of her panties and pulled me nearer. I noticed the desk was the perfect height to have sex on and grinned triumphantly. But, wait… sex! I didn't know anything about sex! I was suddenly hit with a wave of nerves.

Bella didn't seem to notice, she was happily sucking on my neck and grinding her wet centre against my dick. It felt incredible, but also made me panic more.

'I'm a virgin!' I blurted out. Oh God, why, why! I was internally furious with myself. Bella froze and tilted her head up. Oh no, now she didn't want to have sex with me!

'A virgin?' Bella seemed confused. But then she smiled at my anxious look and brushed her thumb along my cheek, 'Doesn't bother me, Edward. You seem to be a natural.'

With that, she went back to kissing me, and I couldn't help but forget my fears. Bella didn't care that I was inexperienced! She still wanted to sleep with me! And she was clearly impatient now, rubbing her dripping core along my length, as she produced a condom from the pocket of her dress and slowly sheathed my shaft.

'Fuck me, Edward,' she murmured, 'Fuck me hard.' I didn't need any further encouragement, and lined myself up, feeling my tip brush against her wet core. 'Ooh yes,' Bella moaned, 'That's right, baby. Wanna feel your big cock up my pussy…' I knew I should be blushing. I couldn't believe the words coming out of Bella's mouth! But instead they made me even more turned on, and without further hesitation I grabbed Bella's hips and slammed into her with a groan.

_Oh my god, _my mind screamed at me. I had never felt anything so incredible. Bella was so hot and wet and tight. God, I wanted to come right now. But I wouldn't. I wanted to make this enjoyable for Bella, not just because I was hoping for a repeat performance, but also because I was a gentleman. I wanted Bella to scream in ecstasy. So, I had to make her come first.

I set up a steady rhythm, slowly withdrawing my dick before driving it back inside Bella's pussy. She moaned with each thrust, and gripped my shoulders tightly, 'Oh God, more, Edward, more!' she gasped. I could almost feel my orgasm, but managed to hold on, for Bella's sake. She was making the most amazing sounds… little moans and groans and whimpers, not to mention her 'Oh, fuck yes, baby!'s and her 'Right there, right there!'s. _Wow_, I thought, _am I actually good at sex?_

It wasn't long before my rhythm had disappeared and I was thrusting into her as hard as I could. Bella seemed to love it, her legs gripping my waist and her hips meeting mine stroke for stroke, pulling me as deep as possible. This angle made my cock touch her g-spot on every pump and she screamed out in pleasure. The sound made my dick quiver and I gasped out, 'Are you, are you close, Bella?'

'Yes,' she groaned, and her hand reached between us to rub her clit furiously. I reached down as well, and together we stroked her. 'Did you feel that, that something between us, Bella?' I ground out between thrusts. 'Yes…' she moaned, 'You mean chemistry'. Her breathy words made me pinch her clit and she screamed whilst her pussy contracted around my dick. The look on her face as she came was enough to tip me over the edge and I buried my face in her neck as I came hard inside her.

For a moment everything was just light and dark and Bella, Bella, Bella.

Slowly, I became conscious of the outside world again. I reluctantly withdrew from Bella, already missing being inside of her. Bella was breathing heavily, but she reached for the tissues behind her on the desk and we gently cleaned ourselves up. I was still high from my orgasm and my brain could barely function. _I'd had sex! With Bella Swan!_

Bella slid off my desk and pulled up her panties before stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. 'That was fun,' she murmured. 'It was amazing,' I agreed, awestruck.

'Yes, it was,' Bella grinned happily, before kissing my cheek again and slipping past me. Was she leaving already? How? All I wanted was to kiss her again. And the maybe have another round of sex. But Bella was already at the door, still smiling.

'Remember, secret, got it?' she said, before winking and leaving the classroom.

I stood there, shocked. Mind reeling, pleasure still running through my body, pants still undone. Bella had gone, and who knew if I'd get the chance to be with her again. One thing I did know for sure: I really hoped every day in my new job could be as good as this one.

**What do you think? That was my first attempt at smut so PLEASE review and tell me if you liked/didn't like it :)**

**Also if you're interested check out my new story 'The different ways of love' or my tumblr ****littleloreal**** *shameless self-promotion over* :)**


End file.
